A House Divided
by LyssLovesSnowing33
Summary: Emma Nolan isn't happy. If her parents love her so much, why can't they love each other? Why does her Daddy have to marry Kathryn? Why does her Mommy have to be so lonely? Why can't her family just be together like she knows in her heart they should be? A different twist on the Dark Curse where Emma is raised by her parents, but their happy ending is still out of their grasp.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth

Disclaimer: I only own my Netflix account, I do not OUAT.

So this is my first piece of OUAT fanfiction. I was given the original idea by JustMeAndMyKeyboard, who got the idea from one of the readers of a one-shot series, and has given me permission to use it. So shout out and thank you to JustMeAndMyKeyboard. I will designate the exact chapters that are modeled more closely to the specific oneshots.

A House Divided Chapter 1: The Birth

* * *

 _ **Enchanted Forest, moments before the curse**_

Regina glared at the imp in front of her. She had come to gloat, to try and let him out of the deal they had made, let him escape the curse, but he was being so damn smug. Telling her he was where he wanted to be, talking about Saviors, talking about this new world without magic they were going to be living in.

"Snow White is having the Savior _this very minute_ ," he cackled.

"Good thing the curse is coming _this very minute_ ," Regina smirked cruelly. "She won't have time to have the baby, she'll be pregnant and alone from now and forever."

"Is that what you truly believe?" Rumple questioned.

Regina looked up, the smoke was entering the underground cell, it was here.

"That's what I know."

"And if I said the curse will be broken, sooner than I predicted."

"I'd say your wrong," Regina smirked. "The curse will never be broken."

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, 1983**_

"I can't, have this baby now," Mary Margaret Nolan screamed.

"I'm sorry Mary Margaret, but you have to push," the doctor in front of her ordered.

"David, he's not here, he's supposed to be here," she wailed. "You called him didn't you?"

"The Sheriff station didn't pick up," the nurse next to her said.

"Then I'm not pushing until he is here," she said stubbornly.

"Then your baby will not survive and neither will you," Dr. Whale said seriously. "I know you want your husband Mary Margaret but right now this baby needs more, so I need you to push."

"Call him again," she whispered, one last ditch attempt.

"We left a message on the station's phone, all we can do is wait for someone to get it," the nurse shook her head.

"The head is crowning, Mary Margaret, you need to push," Dr. Whale urged and Mary Margaret's hand wrapped around the handle on the side of the bed and let out an agonizing scream as she finally pushed.

"Good, good," Dr. Whale said. "Keep pushing." Mary Margaret obeyed, biting back a curse at her husband, for not being there with her. He was missing the birth of his child.

"There's a head of blond hair," the nurse told her and she choked back a sob. Just like David.

"Wait stop," Dr. Whale said. "The chord is wrapped around the baby's neck."

"What?" she gasped, fear clenching her heart. At the moment she hated David, she couldn't believe he thought work was more important than this, than being here for her.

"It's ok, let me just… alright, the cord is free, push again," Dr. Whale commanded and Mary Margaret squeezed her eyes shut and pushed as hard as she could, an angry scream ripping from her throat.

"Good, good!" he cheered. "It's a girl Mary Margaret."

"A girl," she gasped, tears of joy running down her face. A girl. She had a baby girl. But instead of a cry greeting her ears, there was silence. "Why-Why isn't she crying. Dr. Whale what is wrong?" She saw several more nurses rush into the room and surround the doctor who was holding her baby. "Dr. Whale!" She was shaking in fear. She couldn't do this, she couldn't do this alone. Where was David, if their baby girl wasn't ok, she couldn't be alone for it. That thought was banished from her mind as a piercing wail broke the silence in the room.

It was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

"There she is," Dr. Whale laughed and held the baby up. "You are the proud Mom of a beautiful, healthy baby girl Mary Margaret."

"Oh my goodness," she cried happily as Dr. Whale placed the baby on her chest and she cradled her close. Right now, it didn't matter that David wasn't there; all that mattered was the perfect little creature whose eyes were blinking up at her. Her daughter. She was all hers. "Hi baby girl, I'm your Mommy."

Several hours later, the baby was cleaned off and nestled into her arms being fed when David rushed in frantically.

"David," she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes. She saw tears in his eyes when he looked at them.

"I missed it," he sounded angry with himself, and Mary Margaret couldn't seem to find the anger that she had bottled up during labor, she was too happy right now with her beautiful baby.

"It's ok," she reassured. "It's ok because now you have a daughter."

"A girl," he choked out. "I have a baby girl."

"Yes you do," she smiled and he settled in bed next to her, looking down at the baby who was suckling from her Mommy. David reached down and ran his hand across her downy blond hair.

"She's so beautiful," David whispered. "But she doesn't look like a Leo." Mary Margaret let out a quiet laugh. David had been so convinced she was a boy that he hadn't even considered girl names.

"What about Emma," she suggested. "Emma Ruth, after your Mom." David grinned at her and reached down to press a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead and then turned his face to press a kiss against her lips. Mary Margaret smiled against his mouth and together they looked back down to their baby.

"Emma Ruth Nolan," David tried it out. "Always remember Emma, you are loved." Mary Margaret and David could not have been happier or more in love in that moment, so caught up in their adorable child they didn't even notice the mayor standing outside of the hospital room, a scowl on her face.

The click of a cane came down the hallway.

"Well isn't that a beautiful family," Mr. Gold mentioned, coming to stand next to the mayor. "Mary Margaret and David Nolan are very happy."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," she growled and spun on her heels, walking down the hallway. Mary Margaret Nolan was going to be miserable in this life if she had anything to do about it. She may not be able to kill the little brat, but David Nolan missed her birth, and that was something she could work with.

* * *

A/N: If anyone is confused on how the curse works in this version, I am taking liberty by the fact that the curse hit when Snow was in labor. Emma was in the process of being born, but wasn't completely born, and thus 'escaped' the curse in a sense. That means she will grow up while in Storybrooke, but her curse is that she has to live with Mary Margaret and David cursed selves, and while that seems happy right now, it won't stay that way.

Please let me know what you all think of it!


	2. Chapter 2: A Trial Separation

Thank you for all the positive reviews, I hope you all enjoy this story. It's going to be rocky for a while, in terms of Snowing's relationship, but hey, we survived season 1 didn't we ;)

The story will start moving along faster, the first chapter was more of a prologue, and now we continue…

A House Divided Chapter 2: A Trial Separation

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, 1986**_

Three year old Emma Nolan hated loud noises, she hated when people yelled, but she hated it when Mommy and Daddy yelled the most.

"Where were you tonight David!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"Do I have to report to you every time I go out!" he screamed back and Emma's lip quivered as she ran into her closet and shut the door. They were being so loud. They thought she was asleep, and she had almost been asleep before the fighting started.

"Emma wanted to say goodnight to you," Mary Margaret hissed.

"Excuse me if I wanted to go out for a drink with Graham, I don't see him that much anymore," David snapped.

"Oh here we go _again_ ," she exclaimed.

"Don't you dare start that again Mary Margaret," David said. "I quit being deputy for you!"

"No you didn't! You quit for our daughter David, you missed her birth for heavens sake because you were too busy-"

"Too busy doing what, keeping this town safe?"

"I never asked you to quit!"

"You didn't have to!" David yelled. "I knew that's what you wanted me to do, all so you could go back to work after your maternity leave was up."

"That was almost three years ago David, _get over yourself_ ," Mary Margaret stated.

"So I had to give up my dream and now I am told to just, get over myself, how would you feel if I asked you to quit teaching, huh?!"

"If you hate the shelter so much, why don't you quit that too, it's what you do best!"

"Oh so now your true feelings come out, I know you have hated my job at the shelter, I know you think you are the only one providing for this family, but newsflash Mary Margaret, I got that job at the animal shelter so I could be there for Emma, so she didn't have to go to daycare and I could watch her every day while you went off to work!"

Emma was crying, tears streaming down her face as she clamped her little hands over her ears to try and muffle the sounds coming from the downstairs. Living in the loft had it's perks, but one of it's downfalls was how small it was, how easy it was for the sounds of their fighting to reverberate off the walls. And their fighting has been happening more and more often.

"Oh so I don't take care of our daughter, is that what you are saying?"

"I just want to know if you blame me Mary Margaret," his voice was calmer, but it still carried an edge to it that carried his voice up to Emma's room. "Is it my fault that we haven't moved into a house, is it my fault that we are struggling to make ends meet?"

"Of course it's not!"

"Then what do you want from me," David exclaimed. "Tell me what you want from me!"

"I. Don't. Know."

"Well when you figure it out, come find me," he hissed. "I'll be at Granny's."

"David don't you dare walk away from me!"

"Tell Emma I'll pick her up after preschool like always," his voice was hard.

"David!" Suddenly the door slammed and the tears that were falling down Emma's face turned to sobs.

"Daddy," she cried. "Daddy?" There was no answer of her cries, as her Mom probably couldn't hear them over her own. Mary Margaret's and Emma's sobs reverberated off of the walls of the tiny loft but eventually, Mary Margaret's had quieted enough for her to realize her daughter had heard everything.

"Emma?" she called quietly into her room. "Princess, it's ok, come out."

"Mommy," she wailed as hit her mother's legs and squeezed tightly.

"Where's Daddy?"

"Shhh, Emma," Mary Margaret wiped away her own tears so she could pick up her three year old and hold her close. She hated that Emma had heard everything.

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Emma repeated.

"Mama and Daddy just had a little fight Ems, it's ok, we'll make up tomorrow and everything will be fine," she reassured as Emma's little fists clutched her shirt tightly.

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"I promise," she kissed her cheek. "Does my Emma want to sleep with Mommy tonight?"

"Yes," she whispered and rested her head on her shoulder.

"What my Emma wants, my Emma gets, let's go to sleep and we can see Daddy tomorrow," Mary Margaret reassured and went downstairs towards her bed. She laid down next to her daughter who quickly scrambled towards her and latched onto her neck.

"Night Mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Emma, more than anything."

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke, 1987**_

"No Daddy, don't leave me," Emma wailed as she clutched his neck. He looked towards Mary Margaret helplessly. It was getting to be too much, the fighting, and Emma had started to suffer because of it. When her preschool teacher had told them that she thought it would be a good idea to get marriage counseling because of what Emma was saying, that's when they realized that they needed time apart. Their four-year-old daughter couldn't grow up healthily in a house where her parents fought almost every day. David already had a regular room at Granny's as it was and the town was starting to talk.

"Oh Ems, I could never ever leave you," David reassured, detaching her arms from his neck and leaning back so he could look at her tear stained face.

"But you are right now," she sniffled.

"No," he shook his head. "I'm gonna see you tomorrow night, that doesn't sound like I am leaving you."

"But you won't be here _tonight_ ," she whimpered.

"Emma," David bent down to put her on the ground so he could kneel in front of her. "Do you know how much I love you."

"This much," Emma put his arms out wide and David smiled.

"That's right, and do you know how much Mommy loves you?" he asked.

"This much," she repeated the action.

"Exactly," David tapped her nose. "And no matter where we live or who you live with we will always love you that much. You are the most important person in the world to us Emma."

"But-"

"Emma," Mary Margaret said. "This isn't permanent. Mommy and Daddy still love each other very much, we just need some time apart to remember how much we love each other. But Daddy is right, the one thing we don't need to remember is just how much we love you."

"I've got a really nice apartment just across town, and you can have your own room there too," David told her. "And there's a fridge there that is going to need some of my princess' wonderful art on it too. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I think so," she nodded.

"Alright," David smiled sadly at her. "I'm gonna go but I will see you tomorrow Ems. I love you."

"Bye Daddy, I love you too." He gave her a big hug and a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"I am looking forward to my Emma art for my fridge, I expect to see some tomorrow," he said.

"I'll start it right away!" she exclaimed and ran towards the kitchen table. David stood up and rubbed his hand across his jaw.

"Well, I guess-"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret sighed.

"Did you mean it," David murmured. "When you said it wasn't permanent or were we just saying it for Emma."

"David, I don't know," she shook her head.

"I love you Mary Margaret," David told her.

"David I love you too but-"

"But love isn't enough anymore," he choked out.

"Not when we have Emma to think about," she glanced back at their little girl, who was coloring away with a determined look on her face, her little tongue sticking out from the side of her mouth.

"Right, well… I'll see you tomorrow when you drop her off. Goodbye," he mumbled and left the door. Mary Margaret sighed, she hated seeing him go, but it was for the best. Maybe they could work things out. Little did she know what would be happening across town a few hours later.

Graham took David out to the Rabbit Hole; to cheer him up, distract him.

"Another round," David indicated to the bartender to the concern of his friend, Graham made a gesture to the bartender to cut him off but instead of another shot, he slid a beer in front of him. "What the hell is this?"

"This, is from that young lady down on the end of the bar," he said motioning to the young blond woman sitting next to another with dark hair cut off at her shoulder. The blond smiled shyly at him.

"This was stupid Regina, he's married, why the hell did I do that," she hissed.

"Kathryn, he's barely married, you've heard it yourself, Mary Margaret made him move out, there's a reason he's at a bar tonight instead of home with his family," Regina told her. "You'll never know if-"

"Is this seat taken?" a new voice suddenly asked and Kathryn looked up in shock, David Nolan was standing right next to her and she giggled.

"Of course not, come, sit," Regina spoke for her. "I'm going to excuse myself to the restroom."

"Madame Mayor," David nodded to her and slid into the chair next to her. He turned to Kathryn. "Kathryn, right?"

"Yeah, and you are David," Kathryn smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Kathryn."

"You too David."

* * *

So much for a trial separation I guess? Of course, Regina has her hands in the mess, because how else could the curse go on? There is going to be a few more time jumps in the story before we get to the main plot, but keep reviewing and I will update faster (:

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: The Divorce

So… I said things were going to get rocky. And it's sad to say this chapter probably isn't going to be the rockiest it is going to be. But I hope you are all in it for the ride, I promise it will be worth it. This is the dark curse you know.

To the guest that reviewed about this actually being a Snowing story. Of course it is, don't worry, I have no interest in this being a David/Kathryn story but I think what you will find is Regina had more involvement in this than it looks right now and they can definitely come back from this. In the show, they came back from David breaking MM's heart. There is going to be a lot of angst at first, but the angst will end sooner than you believe. Just stick with it ;)

A House Divided Chapter 3: The Divorce

* * *

 _ **9 months later…**_

"Emma Ruth," Mary Margaret sighed as she stood at the bottom of the loft steps. "You were supposed to be ready 20 minutes ago."

"But I forgot-"

"No excuses," Mary Margaret folded her arms as Emma's face appeared at the top of the steps. "You do this every week Emma, and I know for a fact you do this with your father too. You always drag it out as long as possible and purposefully forget things so we have to drop them off."

"Do not!"

"Do too," she raised her eyebrow. "And I'm telling you now, if you forget anything I'm not dropping it off at your father's. You will just have to go the next 3 days without it."

"But Mommy," she whined.

"Emma, come down, now," she said and Emma huffed, turning around to grab her small duffel and drag it down the stairs. "Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Your hairbrush?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you left anything?"

"I mean, let me go check-"

"Hold it missy," Mary Margaret said to her very contrite 5 and a half year old. "I'll check." From the look on Emma's face, she knew very well she forgot something and she heard Emma whine under her breath as Mary Margaret made her way up the steps. Immediately she sighed.

It wasn't hard to figure out what her daughter had left. Sticking out from underneath Emma's pillow was her baby blanket. Emma knew that despite what her mother said, she would bring the blanket to her because Emma wouldn't sleep without it.

After her divorce from David was finalized 3 months ago, any time Emma forgot her baby blanket at either one of their houses the young girl would cry or have nightmares. No matter what time of night, it always ended with one of them either dropping it off or picking it up from the others' house. Now, the parents knew to look for it before they left to prevent that problem.

Mary Margaret picked the blanket up and walked back downstairs, a very stern look on her face.

"I imagine you were going to miss this, weren't you?" she said.

"Oh good, you found it," Emma said innocently.

"Mhm hmm, imagine finding it under your pillow," Mary Margaret said. "Are you sure you forgot nothing else?"

"Can I go get my crayons?" she asked.

"Emma, your father has crayons-"

"But they aren't as good as your crayons, he doesn't have the right colors," Emma protested. Her daughter looked up at her so innocently she was about to cave, it was very hard to say no to her after everything that has happened in the past few months for something as easy as this. Just as Mary Margaret was going to allow her daughter to go back upstairs, the house phone rang.

"Mary Margaret, what is taking so long," it was David.

"I'm sorry David, it's your daughter, she's stalling… again," she said.

"Right- just get here soon, I have something to discuss with you," he muttered under his breath and hung up the phone and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. Perfect, he was in one of his moods.

"Please Mommy," Emma begged.

"No, I'm sorry Emma, you will just have to deal with Daddy's crayons this weekend," she said and Emma pouted and dragged her feet all the way down the stairs and in the car. Halfway across town, Emma mentioned that she wanted to go back for her stuffed unicorn, which Mary Margaret shut down. 2 minutes later, she asked about her Cinderella book. Also shut down.

By the time Mary Margaret pulled up to David's apartment Emma was no longer speaking to her and stomped her way up the stairs to David's door. She hated leaving Emma like this, it only made this situation all the more harder. She knew it also meant she would get the cold shoulder when she would return to pick her up, luckily it never lasted long.

"Hi princess," David greeted and he got no response as Emma simply stomped her way inside and towards her room.

"Sorry David," Mary Margaret sighed as she handed him Emma's duffel. "She's been in this mood ever since I wouldn't let her go back for her unicorn."

"Maybe you should start packing her Mary Margaret, it would go faster," her ex said in a disdainful tone.

"Not now David, you know Emma, she would find a way to prolong the process anyway. It's not like you are the expert in getting her back to me," she hissed. David opened his mouth for a retort but obviously thought better of it because he closed it.

"Never mind that, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about," he said and Mary Margaret sighed as she looked into his eyes.

It didn't feel that long ago that she and David could talk about anything. That she would look into his blue eyes and she would simply melt. But nowadays, everything and anything they did was a fight and David's blue eyes held more resentment or annoyance. Whose fault it was that Emma fought someone at daycare, whose fault it was they were divorced in the first place. The only thing they didn't fight over was what was best for Emma.

They always seemed to agree with that.

That was why their custody arrangement was as it was. Yes, it made Emma get shuffled around more, but it was better than it was. At first they had tried every other day, which got too chaotic. Next, they tried every other week, which only made Emma upset. Now, Mary Margaret got Emma Monday through Thursday and David got Emma Friday through Saturday and every other month they would switch. That way, Emma got equal time with both parents and they each saw her every week.

"What is it?" she said, trying to keep herself calm and David stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Well shit, this couldn't be good.

"Kathryn and I have been talking, for a while actually, and we think it's time," David said.

"Time for what?"

"Time for Emma to meet her. Officially. As my girlfriend." Mary Margaret froze.

"What?"

"I've been dating her for a while now, and- and it's been long enough."

"David, Emma is a little girl, this whole situation is confusing enough as it is, you want to confuse her even more by introducing you to her girlfriend!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"It won't be confusing!" David protested. "Mary Margaret, we aren't married anymore, I can date whomever I want and introduce my daughter to whomever I want."

" _Our_ daughter doesn't need to meet someone unless you are serious about her!"

"I am serious about her!"

"For now. But what happens later when-"

"No," his voice cut through her protests like a knife. "Mary Margaret you have to wrap your mind around the fact that we are divorced, I am dating Kathryn, and I really, _really_ like her. We are going to be together for a long while and you just have to accept it. Accept the fact that I am going to be moving in with her."

As if he hadn't dropped enough bombshells on her already.

"Wait, what?" she hissed. "Moving in with her, were you even going to discuss this with me."

"Why do I have to discuss it with you!"

"Because my daughter will be living with her for half the time, of course you have to discuss it with me!" she yelled.

"Well I was trying to but then you start attacking me!" David accused.

"Attacking you I-"

"Mommy, Daddy," a voice said from behind the door and Mary Margaret's heart dropped. "Are you still out there?" Mary Margaret couldn't be there anymore. She couldn't look her daughter in the eye knowing what she knew before David told her himself.

"Tell Emma I'll see her on Monday and that I love her," she muttered. "Have fun playing house with your floosy."

"She's not a-" David started to say but Mary Margaret was halfway down the steps while Emma opened the door and addressed her father.

"Daddy, can I color?"

* * *

"Moving in with _her_ , can you believe it Ruby?" Mary Margaret leaned her head on the counter at Granny's diner later that night.

"Mary Margaret, you know I was your friend before David, and I'll always take your side, but he has been dating her for like 5 months and they've been serious the whole time," Ruby said gently.

"Oh Ruby, don't kid yourself," she said. "You know they were dating long before that. He just waited to tell me until like a month after we first drew up the divorce papers out of respect for me. Total bullshit."

"How about we cool it with the liquor I-" Ruby tried to move her glass away from her but Mary Margaret snatched it back from her and threw it back.

"Ruby, I never thought him moving out was going to be the end of our relationship. I always thought that our time apart would make us fight less, would make us realize how much we missed each other, he broke my heart," she whispered. "So let me have tonight to officially mourn the end of my marriage."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"And can you do that by getting me another round," Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow. "I'm just glad that Emma didn't hear this fight. That's the reason he moved out in the first place."

"You two always seem to agree about Emma, how about you try and focus your conversations on my goddaughter and not about his floosy," Ruby winked at her and Mary Margaret let out a laugh.

"She called me Mom the other day," Mary Margaret sighed. "She's doing it more and more often. She's growing up too fast Ruby."

"They tend to do that," Granny interrupted. "Though I'm still waiting for Ruby to grow up. And while she's at it, clean up that table over there."

"Oh Granny," Ruby groaned and rolled her eyes. Mary Margaret laughed at her friend's expense.

"Keep your chin up girl," Granny mentioned as she wiped down the counter. "No man's worth crying or drinking over." As Granny walked away as new person slid into the seat next to her.

"That's debatable," the person mentioned. "A man is sometimes worth drinking over, or at the very least, drinking with. Mind if I buy your next round?" Mary Margaret looked over; it was Dr. Whale. The man always creeped her out, now that she was divorced from David he always hit on her and reminded her that he delivered Emma.

Like she said, creepy.

"I-" she looked down at her drink. She had walked here but she hadn't planned on getting drunk. She'd only wanted to rant to her best friend, go home, watch sad movies, and wallow in her misery. The benefit of the weekend was that she didn't have to worry about work or prepping for work. "Sure, I guess you can." Dr. Whale smirked and motioned for Granny to get him a drink.

As Mary Margaret suffered through small talk with the creepy doctor, she had no clue the entire previous portion of her conversation with Ruby had been overheard by someone.

Overheard by someone who couldn't be happier that Mary Margaret Nolan- no, Blanchard was miserable.

"You," Regina motioned to Ruby as she walked by. "I want my check."

"Coming right up Madam Mayor," Ruby scowled as she sent a concerned look to Mary Margaret who gave her no indication she was in a panic and needed saving.

Regina couldn't be happier for her friend Kathryn and her boyfriend David Nolan, when she got home she was going to browse her catalogs for the perfect housewarming gift. And maybe even something for the brat.

* * *

I hope you guys still like it. And I also hope you don't think Snowing is too out of character, it's just how the curse works in this world, because they were already married. They unfortunately have to be miserable and fight. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, please let me know! I am open to anything right now. I have a general outline but I am willing to take anything into consideration!

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Dating Disaster

I just want to make a statement, I have full intentions to write moments in this story as close to events that happened in season 1 of OUAT, with obvious twists because it's in a different timeline and different versions of the characters. I don't know exactly which things I want to include (if you have moments that you would like to see included, please suggest them to me), but as you will see in this chapter, Whale, was sort of necessary to move the general plot I want along.

Also, Whale would not be violating HIPAA by simply stating that he delivered Emma (insert eye roll emoji here). I do want to say that while I love all reviews, the guest reviews are already getting on my nerves when people simply state what is "wrong" with my story because it doesn't happen exactly how you want it to or want to "make sure" I don't do something that you wouldn't like, and I have a very strong feeling one guest reviewer is the exact same one who keeps wanting to add little digs. If something happens you don't like, there is a way to make a review constructive criticism and that would be much more appreciated. And if you really hate everything I am doing, NO ONE is making you read this story.

Also, I wanted to quickly apologize for how ridiculously long this update has taken, I've been super busy with applying for PA school that it has taken up so much of my time. I hope I can update faster in the future… like not over 6 months lol.

Ok, little rant over, now on with my story… this is a filler chapter, basically just needs to move along the plot (also why it took so long to write because there was not a lot of real action, just little plot devices to further along future plots...)

A House Divided Chapter 4: Dating Disaster

* * *

"We'll be there at six," David reassured his girlfriend as he hung up the phone and turned around to his daughter. Emma was sitting on his living room carpet with a puzzle, a pout still on her face. She had started out coloring but threw a tiny tantrum when she complained that her mother would not let her bring her better crayons.

David had to take a deep breath and reprimand his daughter, reminding her that it wasn't her mother's fault that they were late.

"Daddy, can you help me?" his daughter said sweetly, holding up a piece of the puzzle and David smiled.

"Of course I can princess," he sat down with her, taking the outstretched puzzle piece.

"Can we watch Ariel tonight?" Emma asked as she concentrated on the puzzle.

"Maybe tomorrow night Em," David said.

"Why?"

"Because," David said. "We were invited out for dinner tonight."

"Where?" Emma asked. "Granny's?"

"No, to someone's house," he explained. "Do you remember Kathryn?"

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Kathryn, she's one of Daddy's… friends," he said. "We saw her at the animal shelter the last time you were there."

"Oh," Emma shrugged, sticking her tongue out, trying to figure out where the next piece of the puzzle went. "Why are we going to her house?"

"Because, she invited us, and it would be rude to say no," he said. "And I want you to get to know Kathryn a little better. She is a really good friend of Daddy's."

"Ok," she nodded. "Can we watch Ariel after?"

"How about tomorrow night Ems, I promise," he smiled at her. "Now, do you wanna get ready for dinner?"

"Ok, can I pick out my outfit?" she asked.

"You can even get ready yourself if you think you are enough of a big girl to do it," David told her.

"Really, Mommy never let's me!" she rejoiced and David winced. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea. Hearing her tear through her things in her room, David let her go and went to go get ready himself.

As he was brushing his teeth he took a look at himself in the mirror.

He was tired.

David was tired of trying so hard not to fight with his ex-wife. He was tired of having to hide from his daughter that he had a girlfriend. And he was tired of having to try so hard to be happy in life. He tried to think back to a time in his life where everything was simple and uncomplicated, but he couldn't. He knew he had had a happy marriage with Mary Margaret, but he couldn't remember it. It all became muddled when Emma came into the picture. She was his whole world and everything shifted focus, and suddenly, the happiness he had with his wife was no longer.

Yes, he still had Emma, and that made him very happy. He just wished the rest of his life, particularly the 4 days that he currently didn't spend with Emma, could be easier.

It was almost as if everything about his life, other than Emma, was cursed.

That's why he was moving his life forward with Kathryn. He had to try and be happy in all aspects of his life.

"Daddy! I'm ready!" He turned around and sighed.

"Oh Emma."

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. Her Mommy never let's her get dressed on her own, she always makes Emma where dresses that she picks out, Emma hates dresses. Well, most dresses. They were too frilly and she always had to wear leggings or panty hose with them and that was annoying.

What she was wearing right now didn't count as a dress, because she was a mermaid.

If she couldn't watch Ariel tonight, her last Halloween costume was going to make an appearance.

Her Daddy wouldn't let her wear the red wig, but she had everything on down to the rain boots she had worn that Halloween because it had been raining.

"Are you going to be good?" her Daddy looked at her pointedly as he lifted her out of his truck.

"A'course," she giggled, giving one last twirl in her mermaid costume before going to the townhouse door. Emma found it weird that her Daddy had a friend that was a girl, but simply hoped she had yummy food, like her Mommy or her Daddy made.

"David," Kathryn greeted and leaned into him. Her Daddy stiffened as she leaned back and then looked down at Emma. "Hi Emma, do you remember me?"

"My Daddy says you're his friend, Kathryn."

"That's right, you are a smart little girl." Emma frowned. Kathryn was talking to her like a baby. She wasn't a baby. She was five years old.

"That's my Emma," David smiled down at her and Emma smiled back up at him. She followed them into the house and immediately got sulky, and clingy.

Kathryn didn't have a very nice house. There was no table where she could color, or crayons for that matter, or stuffed animals, or games, and Emma immediately got bored. She could tell her Daddy was getting annoyed when she wouldn't let go of him, but she didn't know what else to do.

"Kathryn," David spoke up. "Why don't you show Emma around the house while I check on the oven."

"Oh, yes, I got Regina's recipe for lasagna so it should be almost done," Kathryn looked scared and about as upset about this plan as Emma felt. She looked back down at Emma with that baby voice. "Do you like lasagna Emma?"

"No," she said.

"Emma," David said in a warning tone. "She's never had it. It's like spaghetti, you like spaghetti." Emma shrugged and reluctantly got off her Daddy's lap. The rest of Kathryn's house was just as boring. Emma was planning on asking her Daddy to go home when Kathryn said something that captured her attention.

"And here's your room," Kathryn said and then gasped.

"What?" Emma immediately demanded.

"I uh-"

"DADDY!" Emma screamed.

"Oh Emma I-"

"Emma baby, what is the matter?" David ran up the stairs and then froze as he saw the door he and Kathryn had discussed would be the perfect size for Emma's room open.

"I'm so sorry David, it just slipped out I-"

"Why do I have a room here Daddy?" Emma stomped her foot. Her Daddy looked upset and Emma shrunk back, did she do something wrong? "Are you getting rid of me? Do you and Mommy not want me anymore cuz I make you guys fight?"

* * *

David's heart dropped as Emma said those words and he was incredibly upset with his girlfriend for showing her this room, though he really only had himself to blame. He was trying to get them to bond and now his daughter was afraid they were trying to get rid of her.

"Come here baby," David beckoned her and nodded for Kathryn to leave. She looked sincerely apologetic and he knew he wouldn't be mad at her for long. "Mommy and Daddy are not trying to get rid of you."

"I promise I will pack up all of my stuff super quick, and I'll remember my blankie and I'll-"

"Emma, shhh," he said and bent down to her height. "You aren't going anywhere it's just-"

"What Daddy?"

"Well," he chose his words carefully. "You know how Ariel and Eric hung out together, so Ariel could get him to kiss her. And then they got married?" This was a terrible explanation and he knew it.

"Yeahhhh," Emma said.

"Well… that's called dating," he said. Emma nodded and looked carefully at him. "That's what Kathryn and I are doing."

"But Kathryn can talk," Emma pointed out.

"Not the point Em," David sighed. "But Kathryn and I are dating and I am moving in with her. So, when your Mommy drops you off, we are going to spend our time together here instead of at the apartment."

"No!" Emma protested. "I don't like it here. I wanna live at your apartment. I like it better!"

"Emma, right now you don't like it, but soon, we are going to have all of your clothes here and toys and-"

"No!"

"Emma, I know change is scary, but it's going to be ok. I'm going to be here and you still have Mommy's loft-"

"I wanna go back with Mommy!"

"Emma I-"

"I don't wanna be here!" David could tell the beginnings of a tantrum and he rubbed his hand over his face. Maybe tonight he would give in. And tomorrow he would pick her back up from Mary Margaret's and they could start their time together out properly. A tea party or watching Ariel.

"Emma, calm down," he said, feeling guilty that his five year old was confused and upset. "How about this? You stick out dinner, and then I'll call your Mommy and see if you can sleep at her house tonight?" Emma took a step back, debating her options over in her head and eventually nodded. "Thank you baby girl. Now, let's go see if dinner is ready."

He felt terrible for the two girls in his life. Emma almost flat out refused to eat the lasagna until David threatened her with no dessert, and then hated the apple pie Regina had made them. Kathryn kept trying to make conversation with her but Emma was stubborn and ignoring her. She wasn't happy with the situation and he knew that she thought she could get out of it if she was acting out. Kathryn looked upset the more Emma rejected her.

Eventually, he placed her in front of the tv, watching cartoons, while he helped his girlfriend clean up and apologized profusely.

"We aren't moving in together for a few weeks, we can have you over my apartment and we can hang out a few more times all together before the time comes. I promise you, Emma will love you as much as I do," he kissed her on the cheek before being pulled out of the house by Emma.

Before they even got back to the apartment Emma was asleep and while David left her in her carseat for a second, grabbed her baby blanked, and he called Mary Margaret and got no answer. He was just going to have to surprise her and hope she was okay with it. If worse comes to worse, Emma was asleep, and likely to forget he promised to take her back to Mary Margaret's.

Just as he pulled up in front of the loft however, he knew why his ex-wife wasn't answering her phone.

She was hanging all over Dr. Whale as they stumbled up the steps together, drunkenly.

His knuckles turning white as he increased his grip on the steering wheel, David sped away from the house and back towards his apartment, livid that she could have the audacity to imply he was moving too fast when she was hooking up with Whale, of all people.

Emma would just have to deal with waking up at his apartment, and he would just have to do everything in his power to make it up to her for the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Don't get me wrong, guests, please feel free to read this story, tell me what you like, constructively tell me what you don't like, make suggestions, anything. And obviously people with accounts can do the same thing. Just… remember that there is a human behind this keyboard and I just want to write the story that I intended it to be while pleasing as many people as I can.

I know that David was a little abrupt in telling Emma they are moving in with Kathryn, but remember, they are cursed, he's not the perfect Prince Charming yet.

Also, I know the Little Mermaid wasn't released yet by the point in the story but a mermaid costume was cuter so I just kept it in there.

Thank you (:


	5. Chapter 5: The Indecent Proposal

Thank you for all the kind reviews I received on the last chapter. I know it was rushed but all I really needed to establish was David moving in with Kathryn and MM (begrudgingly and drunkenly) moving on with Whale even though it's A ONE NIGHT STAND (just like the show, don't worry!). We are almost to the main part of the story, these have all been mostly tidbits of the Charming family's life leading up to said "main part." I know their life doesn't seem so Charming but… well, you'll see if you just keep reading (: I know seeing Snowing broken up sucks, it sucks for me to write it, but I would not put all of this work into this story just to leave them apart!

A House Divided Chapter 5: The Indecent Proposal

* * *

 ** _6 months later…_**

"Emma," David called. "It's time to-"

"Ready Daddy," Emma appeared out of nowhere in the foyer, duffel bag and blankie in hand.

"You have everything baby girl?" he asked.

"Mhm hmm," she nodded.

"Did you say goodbye to Kathryn?" he questioned and Emma looked up at him, a look of exasperation on her face.

"Yes," she said. He looked up towards the kitchen where his girlfriend was leaning against the door jam, she nodded as though affirming that Emma wasn't lying.

"Okay, let's go," he said as he walked to his truck. As Emma swung her little legs in the car seat he thought guiltily about how easy it was to get Emma back to her mother's now, and that it was no coincidence that it coincided when he moved in with Kathryn.

They had postponed his move-in date by almost a month so that Emma and Kathryn could get to know each other better, after how disastrous the first official meeting went. They weren't close, but the two got along well enough that David was even comfortable leaving Emma home alone with her on the off chance he had to go to the shelter.

However, ever since they moved into the townhouse, Emma didn't forget things at his house anymore, like she used to. She was always packed and ready to go, as if she didn't want to spend more time here than she had to.

Once he picked up on this behavior, David made a conscious effort to give her at least one day, just him and her, every time she came to visit. Whether it was going to the pond to feed the ducks, or a tea party, or going to the animal shelter. She was still daddy's little girl and he wouldn't let anything change that.

"Daddy, can you stay for a little bit at Mommy's today, I wanna show you something," Emma spoke up.

"I don't know Em," he said. Ever since David discovered Mary Margaret hooking up with Whale, and saw Whale ordering her flowers from Maurice the next day, he found it even harder to stay in a room with her without fighting. And he didn't want to upset Emma.

"Please Daddy," she begged. "I want you to see my room. It's different since the last time you saw it."

"Maybe, if I have the time Em," he said cautiously.

"Great!" she giggled and David smiled. He would do anything for her; even brave his ex-wife.

Once they were parked outside the loft, Emma was unbuckled from her car seat and pulling him towards the staircase before he could even blink.

"Slow down there speedy, your Mommy is still gonna be there if we walk," he chuckled. He was still laughing at her determination when his ex-wife answered the door. He tried not to let the smile fall from his face.

"Hey Mary Margaret," he looked at her seriously.

"David," she nodded curtly, a forced smile on her face.

"Mommy!" Emma squealed.

"Hi baby girl," the smile on Mary's face was anything but forced towards their daughter.

"Can I show Daddy my room?" she asked. "I want him to see the color we painted it."

"We?" he asked.

"Someone drew on the walls," Mary Margaret explained. "So we had to paint over it and we painted it last weekend."

"I helped!" Emma giggled.

"She's five Mary Margaret, was that the best idea?" he winced at the words as they came out of his mouth.

"I don't tell you how to spend your days with Emma David, don't you dare start telling me what to do with mine," she snapped back.

"Mommy, can he," Emma pulled on her arm.

"Why don't you put your stuff away, and we will see if Daddy has time afterwards," Mary Margaret said diplomatically and Emma squealed, ripping the duffel bag off of his shoulder so fast he didn't have time to catch what came flying out of his jacket pocket.

"Here David, this fell I-" Mary Margaret picked up the discarded item, and then froze, when she realized what exactly it was. David felt the guilt creep up on him. No matter what their differences were, he was once married to Mary Margaret, and he held feelings for her always because she was Emma's mother. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her.

"Sorry," he said, holding his hand out for the ring box. The ring box that held Kathryn's engagement ring.

"I thought it would have been your mother's ring," she mumbled, bitterly as he hastily shoved it back into his pocket.

"No," he said. "I'm passing that down to Emma, when she is old enough. I-"

"Exactly how could you afford a diamond ring on your salary, is impressing Kathryn really that important?" he could hear the snark creep into her tone and he saw red.

"Mary Margaret, I am not going to have this fight with you right now."

"Why? Because you have to go propose to your precious Kathryn?"

"No," he hissed. "Because Emma is here and she doesn't need to hear us fighting. _Again_."

"So now you care? Where were you when she cried herself to sleep night after night when you would go off to the bar, off to Granny's? Do you forget when Emma was 2 months old with a fever and you went to the bar and left me alone with her? Who held her? Comforted her? Right, that was me? Go David, just go."

"The only reason I wasn't there was because you kicked me out Mary Margaret. Don't act like this is all my fault because it's not."

"It wasn't only my decision for you to leave, don't blame me," she said darkly.

"You didn't make it easy to stay."

"Emma should have been reason enough for you to stay!" she exclaimed.

David opened his mouth, and then closed it; staring at her in dismay.

"I said GO!" she commanded.

"Can't I say goodbye to Emma?" This was not how he wanted this conversation to go, or for this hand off to go. He wanted to see Emma's room if only to make her happy.

"We live in a small town David, it's not like you are not going to see her," she hissed back. David looked up at the loft, which held Emma's room, then back at the fierce green eyes that were demanding he leave.

"Fine," he scoffed. "You tell her why I couldn't see her room. Have fun with that." Turning on his heels, making a conscious effort not to slam the door and scare Emma, he left.

* * *

"Daddy?" Mary Margaret winced as Emma's voice floated down from her room. "Daddy are you coming?" Mary Margaret walked up the steps and saw Emma looking expectantly. She tried not to feel jealous when her face fell and betrayed the disappointment that it was her, not David coming up the steps. "Where's Daddy?"

"I'm sorry Em, but your Daddy had to go, there was a sick kitty at the animal shelter that needed him," she excused.

"Oh-" Emma looked down. "Well I'm glad he's helping the sick kitty."

"Me too Em," she said. "Have you finished unpacking?"

"Uh huh, Mommy, can we have hot chocolate?" she asked.

"How about we go to Granny's for dinner and hot chocolate instead, get your coat and shoes on," Mary Margaret said and watched as Emma's eyes lit up and skidded on her sock covered feet in front of her closet.

It was a decent day out, so she decided to walk there, laughing at Emma as she skipped ahead, saying 'hi' to every townsperson who walked by.

Storybrooke wasn't an unhappy town, but on days when Mary Margaret didn't have Emma with her, it always seemed to be a little more melancholy. Every person in town loved Emma, even-

"Leroy!" Emma giggled and ran up to the town drunk. Mary Margaret winced but noticed that they were outside the Rabbit Hole and Leroy was walking in. That meant he wasn't drunk yet.

"Hey sister," he greeted her and Emma giggled even louder.

"Leroy my name's Emma, not sister!"

"I call everyone sister," he told her with a gentle smile, something she wasn't used to seeing.

"You're funny Leroy, my Mommy and I are going to Granny's!"

"Well be sure to enjoy yourself," he said as Emma ran ahead, uncharacteristically nodding courteously to her as she passed and she blinked her thanks. As Emma continued to greet the rest of the town, it left Mary Margaret alone with her thoughts.

He couldn't believe David was proposing to Kathryn.

Just two short years ago they were married. Unhappily married, but married. She loved David with all of her heart but it seemed like something in the universe always set them at odds.

No matter how hard she tried not to fight with him, back then, and even now; either she would say something or he would do something that would set each other off. For all of their fighting, she never thought they were going to get divorced, when David moved out they had started to get along better. The divorce papers had come as a slap in the face, along with the girlfriend.

And now David was proposing to said girlfriend.

"Mommy, come _on_!" Emma called at the front door of the diner.

"I'm coming!" she shook her head to get rid of her inner monologue.

"Auntie Ruby!" Emma squealed as they entered.

"Hi munchkin!" Ruby beamed as she caught her when she leapt into her arms. "How are you?" Emma shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Usual?" Ruby looked towards Mary Margaret as she headed towards the booth she picked out.

"Why do you think we never come here if you aren't our waitress," Mary Margaret teased.

"Auntie Ruby, don't forget, we like-"

"Cinnamon on your hot chocolate, who do you think I am?" Ruby put her down on the booth and tickled her stomach eliciting another squeal out of Emma.

"Can't you keep that child quiet?" a hiss came from a booth across the diner. Mary Margaret turned her head and saw that it was Mayor Mills.

"Emma, we are in a public place, inside voice," Mary Margaret said softly and her happy little girl nodded.

This is what she lived for.

Even with Mayor Mills rolling her eyes and scowling from across the diner, Emma and herself gave themselves hot chocolate mustaches and giggled as softly as they could when looking at each other and making silly faces. Mary Margaret had to take Emma to the bathroom to clean off after dinner because on Emma could manage to make a mess out of grilled cheese and onion rings.

Emma was everything.

She filled her heart with so much love.

However, it didn't stop the tiniest corner of her heart from aching, knowing that David was proposing to Kathryn.

Her best friend must have sensed there was something wrong, for once she left the bathroom with Emma, she was whisked away to the back to help a very pregnant Ashley do the dishes for, as Emma said excitedly, "two whole dollars."

"Spill." Ruby leaned across the counter where she forced Mary Margaret to sit.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Mary Margaret made a last ditch attempt to play it off.

"Bullshit."

And so she told her that David was proposing to Kathryn, with a brand new diamond ring no less. She told her about their latest fight. She told her that Emma was the only happiness left in her life.

"Everything will work out Mary Margaret," Ruby placated her. "You don't even know that she will say yes."

Yes she did. She saw how the two of them looked at each other, usually from afar when they didn't realize she was there. They were in love. David looked at Kathryn like he used to look at Mary Margaret. But that in the past. He hadn't looked at her like that for as long as she could remember.

"And if she does?"

"Then Emma will have an evil stepmom and you will be her favorite," Ruby winked and Mary Margaret forced a laugh. "And..." Ruby put her hand on hers. "You will always have Emma. And you will always have me to be your ear to vent."

"Thanks Ruby," Mary Margaret looked at the clock. "I better get going, it's almost Emma's bedtime."

"Munchkin," Ruby called as Mary Margaret pulled out money to pay her bill.

"Here Mommy," Emma said sweetly holding out the two dollar bills she had "earned." Though the soap in her hair probably proved that she likely caused more trouble than she did help. "For dinner."

"Thank you for the offer Ems, but that's your money, maybe tomorrow we can go get ice cream and you can help me pay for that?"

"Ok!" It was so easy to spoil her.

"You take care Mary Margaret," Ruby waved. "Bye munchkin."

She left the diner not even realizing that for the first time since the two of them walked in, Mayor Mills had a genuine smile on her face.

Halfway home, Emma started to drag her feet tiredly so Mary Margaret cradled her easily in her arms.

She couldn't believe her little girl was 5, almost 6 years old. Time had flown by, but it almost felt like it hadn't.

She was so preoccupied once Emma fell asleep on her shoulder, she almost missed the event that was occurring halfway down the street, underneath a lamppost.

She looked up at the most inopportune time, and Mary Margaret froze.

She was too far away to hear the words, but the actions were loud and clear.

David was down on one knee, in front of Kathryn, holding out the brand new diamond ring for her. Kathryn leapt into his arms and he spun her around.

Despite her efforts to keep her composure, tears burst into her eyes. It was a five minute walk back home, the long way, as there was no way she was going to walk past the rest of that scene. And by the time she arrived, she was shaking with effort to keep the tears for the most part at bay. Despite her efforts, she accidently jostled Emma awake.

"Mommy," she said groggily.

"Hey Ems, go upstairs and get changed into your pjs, you are sleeping with Mommy tonight." It gave her enough time to wipe off her tears and get herself ready.

When her daughter's little body nestled close to her, the tears rejuvenated and Emma's matching green eyes were wide in alarm.

"Mommy," she turned around and grabbed her face. "What's wrong? Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

"I'm ok Ems, my heart just hurts, and even you can't kiss it better."

"Why?" she tilted her head. Without a moments hesitation she blurted out.

"Your Daddy is marrying Kathryn, that's why." Emma froze and looked and looked at her with a blank expression on her face. "Go to bed Emma."

Mary Margaret couldn't think of her actions and how they would play out later, right now, all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her baby girl and sleep.

* * *

Alright, so Kathryn and David are engaged and MM is not happy about it. Next chapter we will see more of Emma's reaction to it and David's reaction to MM telling her before him (uh oh!)! Just like the last chapter, this was to establish the impending marriage, there are only two more chapters like this as preludes until I get to the main action!

 _To the guest asking about Emma's magic, they are still cursed so the town of Storybooke doesn't have magic yet but after the curse breaks… who knows._

 _To the guest "Dr" who asked about Neal, I'm not sure yet because to be honest, you asking that just made me rethink an entire portion of my story (in a good way, don't worry). So thank you, and thank you for wishing me luck on PA school apps._

 _JustMeAndMyKeyboard- Thanks for always reviewing and supporting this fic, it never would have happened if you didn't give me permission to use the prompt from your oneshots! You are the best!_

 _To the guest(s) who expressed extreme dislike for Mary Margaret, saying that she was always kicking David out, that chapter was just one instance. They both did things that ended their marriage, which I will shed light on later and did a little in this chapter also. I love BOTH Snow and Charming, in this story they BOTH will do things to make themselves and each other miserable because they are cursed. I'm not gonna just dump on one or the other._


End file.
